Demon Child
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: A school project bring two former enemies closer.
1. Chapter 1

Demon Child Part 1

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. _Three Little Pirates_ was owned by Columbia Pictures and is now owned by Norman Maurer and C3 Entertainment. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Strong language in one section. You have been warned.

* * *

Driving across the desert in the early morning was nice, David Vega decided. Far less traffic, the heat's not overwhelming the car's AC, yet, and the usually-muted colors in the rocks and sand, as well as the distant mountains, seem accentuated.

The quiet in the car was distracting. On the way to Las Vegas, he was beset by three women all talking over each other about what to do once they arrived in sin city. Now, Holly had her sweater rolled up and acting as a pillow against the passenger window while dozing lightly. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he saw Trina's car. She and Cat were returning to LA with them while the guys decided to stay in Las Vegas for a couple more days.

Dropping the focus of his gaze in the mirror, he saw his youngest was sleeping too, her head resting on the other girl's shoulder.

Said girl's eyes met his in the reflection with a raised brow. He gave a small, happy smile which the girl returned even as she settled her own head on Tori's resting head. David gave her a knowing wink which, surprisingly, she returned before her eyes closed.

He loved his girls. His wife Holly, who was also his best friend. His older daughter Trina and her girlfriend, Cat. Of course, Tori, currently napping on Jade West's shoulder. And Jade, who came to them after her stepmother threw her out for her 'demonic' ways, several years before.

* * *

Early Thursday evening, September 19, 2013

Tori had her homework finished, at least the stuff needed for Friday. And she already had a good start on what she'd have to work on over the weekend. Except the project she was assigned to work on for Sikowitz.

But that was the problem. She had to work with Jade on that project – a one-act play outside of their particular comfort zones – romcom or horror.

She and Jade had been getting along better ever since she called Jade to help control Cat during that stupid cell phone bet the year before. Then the 'Yes' bet really went a long way to smoothing the ridges in their interpersonal contacts.

Tori wasn't ready to call it friendship but it was the closest she'd had with Jade and that was okay. For now.

Back to the project, she had ideas. While both like hard-boiled detective stories – film noir – neither felt competent to write something compelling. Not for something as limiting as a one-act play.

Tori had suggested doing some slapstick routine like Abbott and Costello or the Marx Brothers. Or even the Three Stooges.

Having hung out with Andre, Robbie and Beck one Saturday a few weeks before, she had been inundated with Three Stooges shorts. The boys put the DVDs in randomly. Initially, Tori was bored and couldn't stop wondering why they were so popular. But, finally, as the fourth short started, _Men In Black_ , she started to see the appeal. After that, _Uncivil Warriors_ was played. She found herself laughing along with the others at the word-play, which she already started to appreciate in the earlier short. Soon, Tori was even laughing at the slaps, the eye-pokes and the other literal slapstick antics.

When one of their first shorts, _Woman Haters,_ came on, she was stunned and amused by the rhythmic dialogue. It was practically singing.

Later that day, when her dad came home from his weekend shift, she apologized to him for calling the Stooges stupid. He gave her a confused smile and nodded.

Now, if only she could get Jade to go along, they could do the pasha routine from one of Curly's last shorts before his career-ending stroke.

As if called by her thoughts, Jade walked in the front door. "Vega! I'm thirsty!"

"Why come in, Jade. Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, an idea for this stupid project!"

"Okay, first, polite people knock then wait to be let in."

"The door was open and knocking was a waste of time. And who, in this day and age, leaves their front door open like that. I may have been Charlie Manson on parole."

"Second, people entering someone's home usually say 'Hello'."

"I said 'Vega'. What more do you want?"

"Third…"

"Third? You're counting?!"

"Third, when entering a dwelling, most visitors ask about the host, not what they need."

Jade rolled her eyes with a growling, "Alright…" She knocked on a table then said, "Hello. How are you?" This was immediately followed by, "Now, do you have an idea on what we'll do for this stupid project?"

"Much better, Jade. Thank you."

"Whatever! I'm still thirsty!"

Tori huffed then walked into the kitchen to make coffee. Jade asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

"How about the Three Stooges routine from _Three Little Pirates_?"

"Oh my God! The Stooges? All the slapstick in the world and you pick those…"

"Knuckleheads?"

"I swear Vega, I'm going to kill you and bury you some place that makes Shadow Creek Park look like Eden…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Been there, heard that, still waiting for the t-shirt!"

"Vega, I swear…" Then she growled, sounding like Ted Cassidy as Lurch when he groaned and shook his head at some Addams Family idiocy.

"I'll take that as acceptance? Wait, before your scissors come into play, just watch the short. Anyway, these guys were the kings of slapstick!"

Tori had one of Beck's boxed sets that contained the last of the Curly years. She already had _Three Little Pirates_ cued on the DVD player.

The boys were on a garbage scow that crashed on an island with 17th century pirates in control. As they were brought before the island's governor, the Stooges were dressed in a Hollywood version of desert robes and turbans. Curly also wore a very thick pair of glasses that he obviously could not see through.

(The following is a transcript of that particular scene.)

 _Rita (Christine McIntyre): (Curtsies to the Governor (Vernon Dent)) Your excellency, these men bring rare gifts. (Indicating Curly) Allow me to present the Rajah of, uh..._

 _Moe: Canarsie! (Curly does his bit with rapping fist, drumming fingers on neck, then salutes, slapping Moe.)_

 _Rita: (Indicating Moe:) And his interpreter, uh..._

 _Larry: The Gin of Rummy! (Moe does fist-rapping, finger-drumming bit, slaps Larry.)_

 _Governor: Can we dispense with the formalities and make with the gifts?_

 _Moe: Oh, yes; the gifts. (To Curly:) Sit down! (Curly goes to chair, lifts it to examine it through his thick lenses, tries to sit down on it and misses. Moe and Larry rush over to him, help him up and seat him in the chair.)_

 _Moe: You apple head! Come on! [Says something more that sounds like "stick around"] (Returns to the governor)_

 _Governor: What priceless gifts does the Rajah bring?_

 _Moe: Gifts?_

 _Governor: Yes._

 _Moe: We shall see. (Shoves Larry aside to go over to Curly; seats himself across the small table from him.) Maha!_

 _Curly: Aha!_

 _Moe: You like to speak dat?_

 _Curly: I like to talk dat!_

 _Moe: Rasbanyas yata bene fuchi atimeni kharonchi, dat, how do you say, dat pickle-puss, he asky-tasky what did you fertsaik, you gaddit?_

 _Curly: Nya tink!_

 _Moe: Nya tink?_

 _Curly: Yoks!_

 _Moe: Oh, boy! (To the Governor:) The Maha…_

 _Curly: Aha! Rasbanyas yata bene fuchi atimeni…_

 _Moe: QUIET!_

 _Curly: Oh!_

 _Moe: The Rajah says that he is the bearer of a rare jewel, (Curly pulls a large, heart-shaped lollipop from his costume and puts it in his mouth) known as the…_

 _Governor: A ruby! (Moe fetches the lollipop and gives it to him) A ruby as large as a turkey's egg!_

 _Moe: The Ruby of Lollipopskia!_

 _Curly: It's raspberry!_

 _Governor: What fire! I have many pigeon-blood rubies, but never have I been given the raspberry! What other rarity does the Rajah have for me?_

 _Moe: He had some bubble gum, but I think he swallowed it. But we shall see what we shall see. (Returns to Curly, shoving Larry aside again.) Maha!_

 _Curly: Aha!_

 _Moe: Ello doh!_

 _Curly: Ello doh!_

 _Moe: Rasbanyas yata bene fuchi atimeni kharonchi, dat, how do you call it, dat frog head, he asky-tasky what did you fertsaig, ingensommen. Gadda something else, kiddo?_

 _Curly: Rasbanyas yata bene fuchi atimeni kharonchi, paredeetima hiha, I gonna see dat! (Searches his costume and pulls out a fountain pen.)_

 _Governor: Ah, the tusk of a black walrus!_

 _Moe: (Examining pen) No leak dat?_

 _Curly: No leak dat. (Moe taps him on the nose with the pen then brings it to the governor.)_

 _Moe: (To the Governor) Guaranteed forever._

 _Larry: You should live so long! (Moe conks him on the head.)_

 _Governor: Ask the Maha…_

 _Curly: (Rising, facing the wrong direction) Aha! Rasbanyas yata bene fuchi atimeni kharonchi…_

 _Moe: Sit down, you Flatbush flathead!_

 _Curly: Oh, shut up, I don't have to! (Tries to sit down and takes another spill. Moe and Larry rush over to set him into the chair.) Rasbanyas yata bene fuchi, I faw down! (Moe and Larry hit him, then return to the Governor.)_

 _Governor: Are there fair damsels in the Rajah's domain?_

 _Moe: Damsels?_

 _Governor: Yes. (They chuckle together.)_

 _Moe: We shall see. (Returns to Curly.) Maha!_

 _Curly: Aha!_

 _Moe: Rasbanyas yata bene fuchi atimeni kharonchi a Bay Meadows, dat iron head, he asky-tasky what did you fertsaig, hendele bendele, you got some slick chicks?_

 _Curly: Oh, a wolf! Rasbanyas yata bene fuchi atimeni kharonchi, panedeetima hiha, I'd like to see some babes myself._

 _Moe: Me too… (interrupts utterance to slap Curly.)_

 _Curly: (Removing glasses) Hit a guy with glasses, huh? (Moe slaps him again.) AAH! All right._

 _Moe: (Sotto voce) Put 'em back on! (To Governor:) The Maha…_

 _Curly: (Rising) Aha! Rasbanyas yata bene fuchi…_

 _Moe: (Rapping on desk) SIT DOWN!_

 _Curly: Oh, shut up, I don't have to!_

 _Moe: The Rajah says that in his domain on the islands of Coney and Long, there are some fair chickadees, who prowl through the meadows day and night. If you give us till sunup, we shall bring some back by sundown._

 _Governor: Excellent! Excellent! On your way with winged feet!_

 _(Moe and Larry rush past Curly toward the door.)_

 _Moe: (In passing) Come on, Maha!_

 _Curly: (Rising and groping about) Aha! Yata bene… WHERE ARE YOU?! (Falls over his chair; Moe and Larry pick him up and hustle him toward the door.)_

 _Moe: Pick up your winged feet and let's get going! (He and Larry exit through the open door; Curly walks into the wall.)_

Jade was actually laughing at the double-talk between Moe and Curly causing to Tori smile, _I got her!_

"Okay, Vega, that's pretty good. But how're we going to do it with only the two of us?"

"Well, Larry isn't essential to the scene. Neither is Christine McIntyre. Vernon Dent's part as the governor… We could ask Sikowitz to act as a talking…prop."

"A talking prop. Gotta admit, I like it. Okay, let's float it by him tomorrow."

"Yay," Tori said quietly, so as not to earn a Jade-glare.

They sat and watched a couple of other, older Stooge shorts made before Curly had his first stroke. But they agreed the Maha scene was the one they wanted to try. Before long, Jade said it was time for her to head home. "Can I borrow that DVD? I can try to make a transcript of the double-talk."

"Sure. I tried too and have some notes. Found a site that had transcripts of some of the Stooges shorts. The URL is on the top. We can compare our notes if Sikowitz is okay with this."

"I'm sure your notes will be worthless but what the hell…"

"Seeya, Jade!"

"Not if I see you first," Jade responded as she walked out the door.

She did wave back at Tori over her shoulder giving Tori a reason to smile. _Progress!_

* * *

Arriving home, Jade was irritated to find her step-mother's car in the driveway, with no sign of her father's Lincoln. _Ah jeez…_

"The whore returns!" a female voice announced as Jade walked in.

"What? What did you call me?!"

"A whore! A slut! A piece of pussy out there for anyone to have whenever they want!"

Jade pointed her finger in the bleached blonde's face. "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again!"

"You little bitch! You little spawn of hell! You dress like a slutty tramp and wear that…metal in your face! Like some sleazy biker bitch!"

"GANK! You should know! How often do you pull your Yamasaki out of storage? How many bikers did you service at those biker runs to Sturgis?"

"FUCKING SLUT! YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M YOUR MOTHER!"

"YOU'RE DAD'S LATEST PIECE OF ASS, YOU SKANKY BITCH! A FUCKING GOLD-DIGGER!"

Jade's head rocked back from the woman's slap. The side of her face was numb.

"Bitch!" Jade spat as she turned and went to her room.

"Don't walk away from me! I'm not done!"

Jade stopped on the stairs and coldly said, "I am!"

Slamming her door, Jade fell back against it. Unwanted tears formed in her eyes. _What did I do to deserve this?_

 _Oh god, Dad'll have a field day with this too!_

Jade walked to her bed and fell on it, hoping the bitch would be too drunk to tell him what happened, from her twisted, evil point of view.

 _No such luck_ , Jade realized when she heard the front door close a few minutes later. Harsh words she couldn't make out drifted up the stairs followed by her father's measured tread.

Suddenly, Jade felt a sinking feeling – like everything she had was about to be taken away.

Sadly, she was right. Her father came in without the customary knock, his face a mask of rage. "What the _hell_ is your _problem_?!"

Jade had no idea what to say, which scared her inside. A bellow this time, "JADE?!"

That unlocked her vocal cords. "That bimbo called me a whore and a slut!"

"She did no such thing! She said you started with the name calling. You called her a bitch and a slut and… I won't even use the word."

"Cunt?" Jade asked. It was _the_ word she had in mind for this stepmother most of the time even though she had never voiced it.

"Yes! What the hell…"

Jade cut him off, "I never called her that! She started off on me as I walked in the door. Before I called her a gank and a gold-digger. She started it when she called me a slut and a whore!"

"That's not what Yvonne told me. I have no reason to dispute her. If you can't abide with her, you'll have to leave."

"LEAVE?!" Jade shouted. "Where the hell do I go?"

"That boy you've been sleeping with…"

"Beck and I never slept together! And we're not together anyway!" Jade paused, "Wait! You're taking Beach Blanket Bingo's word over me?! Wifey number three, who's barely older than me and a total skank, has more regard with you than I do?

"Fine! I'm out of here! I'll get my shit later!" Jade grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes into it. "By the way, it all better be here for me when I come for it."

"And if they're gone?"

"Don't threaten me, _Father_. I have a damn good lawyer!" _I hope Mrs. Vega will help._

With her bag's strap over her shoulder, Jade paused at her door. Her father stood in the middle of her room but refused to look at her.

"Well, I hope you'll be happy when this bitch leaves you high and dry. And a million or so lighter!"

Down the stairs, towards the door and the loss of her old life. A voice rang out, "DEMON CHILD! Go with Satan!"

She paused and looked at the young bimbo with the artificial hair and artificial tits. Her lips were probably fake too. "If I'm the daughter of the devil, what does that make my dad? You're the fucktoy of Satan yourself!"

In less than a half-hour from her arrival, Jade left _that_ house.

* * *

Jade drove through the Hills, up into the San Gabriel Hills and back towards Hollywood before she finally admitted to herself she only had one place she could go.

The door opened. "Vega…"

"Jade! Why are you here? I mean, come in…" Tori saw the devastated look on Jade's face. This was bad.

Trina was sitting on one of the couches and glared, "Why is she here?"

Tori spat, "Shut up, Trina!"

"Trina…" Holly warned as she came from the kitchen. "Hi, Jade. Sorry we're not having an anniversary…" Then she saw the look on the girl's face.

The attempted joke did bring a small smile to Jade's face, "Sorry about that. I… Vega…?"

"C'mon, Jade," Tori said, leading Jade upstairs.

Once in her room, Tori turned to Jade, "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? Maybe I just wanted to borrow some notes or…" Closing her eyes tightly, and taking a deep breath, Jade quietly admitted, "I've been kicked out!"

"What?!"

In a low voice, Jade explained what had occurred. Tori cut in from time to time with her own, somewhat tame, editorial comments. However, at the end, she did say, "That woman is a complete and total bitch!"

Feeling better telling of her travails, Jade laughed, "Yeah, she is that! But I thought that was what you thought of me."

"Jade, however we got along, I never thought of you as a complete and total bitch. Well, not since the day after you dumped your iced coffee on me.

"So, you want a place to stay?"

Rather than her usual caustic response, Jade nodded, "Please. Just for a day or two…"

"As long as you need, Jade. You've always been welcome here."

"Shall we break the news to your mom and the Air Raid Siren?"

Relieved at Jade's jibe at her sister, Tori laughed as she led Jade back downstairs. There, Tori told her family, less her dad who wasn't home yet, about Jade's problem.

Holly came over and hugged Jade, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. You can stay as long as you want! I'm sorry about the anniversary crack…"

"Don't! I deserved that. My only excuse was pain killers from the ER." Then she smiled, "And everyone else was here…"

Trina also stood and made a move to embrace Jade before a glare forced her back. "Jade, I don't like you but this sucks so bad. I'm willing to allow you to stay here." Then she needlessly added, "Thank God, I'm going to Malibu tomorrow for the week…"

Before Jade could reply, Tori cut in, "Thanks guys. Mom, is there anything legally we can do?"

"Definitely. If Jade wants to. Just give me a day or two to prepare a case."

"A case? I'm not sure I want to sue…"

"Jade, this will just be a way to explore your options. How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in a few months. March 26th."

"You're still a minor... Good. We can use that. I can't guarantee you'll be able to live in your house. I'm sorry, Jade."

"Don't be. Ever since Mom left for New York, that hasn't been a home but a residence."

"Wow, pretty profound, Jade," Trina said, earning her another glare.

As an explanation, Jade said, "That was my fault. Mom wanted to take me but I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts after grade school. Dad agreed, grudgingly, so I stayed."

"Oh, Jade…" Tori said, draping an arm across the girl's shoulders. Amazed that wasn't rejected, Tori kept it there.

"Regardless, Jade… I think we have a case. Do you have any proof of this woman's abuse?"

Sadly, Jade shook her head, "No…" She paused, "Wait! Maybe… If Beck will…"

"I'm sure he'll help you. You're still friends."

"Not really. I called him a mimbo when he was talking to that Northridge skank."

"O-okay… I'll talk to him."

About that time, David walked in, "Mmm… Do I smell tacos? Thanks for waiting for me." Then he saw Jade, "Oh. Hi, Jade! Sorry, not our anniversary…"

Jade started to apologize again when Holly stepped in to tell him about recent events.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry Jade. Can I do anything?"

Tori spoke up, "Maybe you could be there when she gets her stuff?"

Using a slightly dated colloquialism, David said, "No worries. I'm there whenever any of you girls need me."

Holly cut in, "Jade, I'm guessing you're hungry. Let's eat."

On the table was a large baking sheet with two rows of homemade tacos. There were also bowls of lettuce, tomatoes and cheese with various burn-levels of hot sauce.

"What do you want to drink?" Tori asked.

"A shot of tequila," Jade said. "But, I'll take iced tea, if you have it. If all you have is that pink wazz, I'll take water."

"My wife, for an Irishwoman, makes awesome tacos!" David stated as Holly served Jade first. - pregrilled, spiced beef and cheese in flour tortilla that baked in the oven for about ten or fifteen minutes at 350 degrees.

Taking three, Jade used a lot of the hand-grated cheese - a mix of cheddar, Monterrey Jack and spiced cheese - with some lettuce and a couple of tomato sections then some of the hotter hot sauce.

"Mmm… Mrs. Vega, these are incredible!"

Jade ended up eating six tacos with two helpings of refried beans. Even David, who had the same number of tacos but only one helping of beans, was impressed.

After helping clear the table, Tori and Jade retreated upstairs. Tori showed Jade the guest bedroom then they sat and talked until almost midnight.

Unable to sleep, Jade went downstairs to get something to drink. Even that pink chiz.

Tori was already at the table with a couple of tacos. "Want some?"

Jade nuked a couple of the tacos and joined Tori for a late-night snack.

* * *

Notes: 1) The scene quoted above can be found on Youtube. Since I can't use the actual URL, just type in The Three Stooges Maha Aha. You can even watch the whole short if you wish.

2) The next part will be posted in a day or so. This is only a three-parter and will undoubtedly be a stand-alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Child 2

by John O'Connor

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: The morning after Jade's thrown out.

* * *

Shortly after crossing the state line, the interstate turned more towards the west as they skirted the Mohave National Preserve – a large area of unmolested acreage in the High Desert.

David again glanced at his wife who mumbled something in her sleep then snorted once. He smiled at Holly's usual sleep activity.

Looking in the rearview mirror, he heard Tori do the same thing as Jade, awake again – if she did doze off – glared then smiled at the girl who's head was using her shoulder as a pillow.

The cop and the former Goth shared another private smile.

* * *

Friday, September 20, 2013, Asphalt Cafe

Often, the first time all of their gang - as Jade thought of it (even including Vega in that group after the stage-fighting incident, even if she denied Tori's friendship) - got together, during school, was lunchtime. She knew Vega wouldn't hesitate to tell them what happened – even after her threat as they headed to school that morning.

To curb that, she said, "I have to tell you all something. Something bad."

"Oh no!" Cat gasped.

"You're not really a raven-haired demon?" Rex said, only to be flung across the parking lot beyond the café. Tori had a small smile on her face as she sat back down, even as the rest stared at her.

"REX!" echoed throughout the lunch crowd as Robbie tore after his dummy.

Tori grasped Jade's hand as Jade squeezed her plastic fork. "What that damned puppet said? God, I mean Robbie through the damn…IT!"

"Tor, take it easy. It's just Rex being…"

"Andre! _It_ is a surrogate for Robbie! I know I 'saved' that damn…" Tori took a deep breath then went on, "Jade was thrown out last night. Her mother…her step-mother called her a demon child. Then even less nice things."

"Oh no!" Cat yelled, racing around the table to hug Jade. A sure sign how upset she was – Jade accepted it wordlessly.

"What?!" Beck asked. "She said what?"

"Yeah, chica, tell us." Andre waved off Robbie even as he made his request.

Robbie was oblivious to Andre's gestures and came back, "Tori, what was…"

She pointed at him and said, "Don't you say a fucking word!"

Rex' mouth started to open and Tori growled at Robbie, "Shut that thing up or I'll nail it shut!"

With that, Tori calmed down and, still holding Jade's hand, related what had happened the night before. As she told about Jade's horrible night, the Goth dropped her fork and entwined her fingers with Tori's, still staring at nothing.

"So, Jade's staying with me and my family for a while," Tori concluded.

"That bitch!" Beck spat.

"What a cu… What a bitch!" Andre amended himself.

"You're right the first time, Dre," Tori said.

"Oh, Jadey…" Cat murmured from her perch next to Jade, her arm wrapped around her waist loosely.

"Tori, I'm so sorry for Rex…"

"Robbie, if you want to keep that splinter around, keep a muzzle on your inner self! Otherwise, I'll re-enact that scene from _Fargo_ …" Tori warned.

Rex shivered, "Not the wood chipper…"

"Shut UP!" Tori yelled, reaching for the dummy. Robbie pulled it out of the way just in time. Tori glared at him, not the puppet. "Don't bring that thing around me – or Jade - _again_!"

She stood, helping Jade to her feet. "We're going home. Beck, just tell Sikowitz Jade got sick and I helped her get home. Cat, tell your history teacher the same thing for your last period. Andre…"

"I'll tell Smythe in our last class. You're covered, muchachas."

"Thanks Andre."

The pair walked across the café to the parking lot. "Jade, I need your keys."

Mindlessly handing the keys over to Tori slowly brought Jade out of her daze. "You think you're driving my car?"

Returning the keys, Tori smiled, "Not anymore…"

"Sorry about that, Vega. Back there. I was going to tell them but then Rex…"

"No worries, Jade. I got your back."

"Got my back? We gonna rumble with the Jets or the Sharks?"

"Only if the new _Sharknado_ is on."

Jade glanced over with a small smile, "That was kinda lame but you're getting better with banter, Vega."

"I have to be, to keep up with you!"

Jade laughed as they turned up into the Hills.

Several minutes later, they were in the living room watching TV. Tori had the remote and was channel surfing. She paused for a second, not paying attention to the image on the screen, glancing over at her new housemate.

"God! No Kardashians! They're wastes of oxygen!"

"I thought they were wastes of skin?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, well, their hides are probably as fake as their boobs or their asses!"

Tori laughed as she resumed surfing. A few channels later, there were gun shots and Jade said, "Wait!"

"TCM. Hey! It's _The Horse Soldiers_! And it's still pretty early in the movie!"

"I know, I know. John Ford, John Wayne, William Holden and Constance Towers. With the usual Ford retinue. Now shut up! I love this movie!"

Tori sat back, happy to watch the Civil War era movie with Jade. Even though she wasn't a fan of westerns, she did like this one.

And the one after was another of Tori's few favorite westerns, _How the West Was Won_.

Long before that, drinks were poured and popcorn was nuked. They sat and enjoyed the movies, a marvelous deviation from their usual Friday afternoons during the school year.

Midway through the wagon train scene in the all-star western, the doorbell rang.

Jade said, "You'll get it!"

Tori rose, "Sure thing, Trina!

Jade's jaw as locked before she growled, "Watch it, Vega!"

Through the open door, Cat tore into the house towards Jade. "Jade! Are you feeling better?"

"I wasn't sick, Cat."

"Oh, yeah! That's right."

"Cat, want something to drink?"

"Thanks, Tori. You have any of that pink lemonade? Still don't know how that comes from yellow lemons…"

Tori brought the requested pale pink drink to their friend. "Thank you, Tori. And Rex wanted me to apologize for him…" Seeing the angry look on Tori's face, she said, "I mean, Robbie wanted me to…: Her attention turned to Debbie Reynolds trying to control the team pulling her wagon as the entire train was racing across the prairie. "Hey, is that the woman from the Halloweenvillage movies on Dingo?"

"Yes, Cat. That's Debbie Reynolds. She's on her way to California to inherit a gold mine," Tori replied.

Jade growled, "We're all caught up? Good! Now, quiet! I want to enjoy this."

Cat sat next to Tori so she could ask questions quietly, something she had finally learned when it came to watching anything with Jade.

After Spencer Tracy's closing monologue, Jade jumped up. Without a word, she disappeared down the short hall next to the stairs.

"Oh, poo! I was going to go…" Cat slapped the cushion next to her.

"There is a bathroom upstairs, Cat."

"Yay!" the redhead cried as she raced to the stairs. "Gotta pee… Gotta pee…"

Jade came back in and sat next to Tori. They sat quietly until Jade said, "Vega…um, Tori, I want to…thank you for helping out. I… I don't know what I'd do if…"

"Jade, I'm always here for you. I was even before we became friends."

"I'm not…"

"…your friend!" Tori cut in with her caustic but bad, nasally imitation of Jade.

They both ended up laughing, after Jade's short-lived scowl. Cat came down, laughing too.

"Why are we laughing?" the redhead asked.

"Vega did a horrible imitation of me!"

"No worse than that one you do of me!" Tori protested.

"Oh yeah, it was…"

"Can I hear it?"

"Maybe later, Cat," Tori replied even as Jade yelled, "NO!"

"Poo!" Cat said as she dropped onto the other couch.

As the three sat and watched TV, Tori ordered pizza. She made a point to order extra since her parents, and maybe Trina, would be home soon.

Friday nights that month, TCM was showing sci-fi movies from 8 PM until early morning. The first movie up was Howard Hawks' _The Thing_. By then, the other Vegas were home and had joined the three girls for an evening of classic science fiction and pizza.

As they all watched old movies, Tori glanced around and smiled. _I love my life!_


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Child 3

by John O'Connor

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: A member of the family?

* * *

Jade came down the stairs, yawning. Seeing Tori on the sofa, she asked, "What the hell do you do on Saturday mornings?"

"Breakfast and old movies on TCM."

"Huh! That's it?"

"Well, I plan what I want, or have, to do later." She glanced over her shoulder, "There's fresh coffee in the coffee maker. Sugar's in the cabinet near the door to the garage. And Eggos in the freezer or BooBerry in the cupboard."

"Thanks." Then Jade looked over her shoulder, "BooBerry? Really?"

"Hey! I like it! And Boo is cute!"

With a sigh, Jade said, "If you gotta get some presweetened cereal, at least get Cap'n Crunch."

"With Crunch Berries?"

"If that's what floats your boat, Vega."

A few minutes later, as Jade sat down, Tori said, "Jade, you're a guest here. If you have things you do on Saturdays, go ahead and do them."

"Thanks, Vega. What's on?"

"It's an old movie serial, _Ace Drummond_. They show a chapter a week for twelve weeks. Afterwards, they'll show a B-reel movie before the more known movies that air through the afternoon and evening."

"I know what TCM shows. I meant what are we seeing now?"

"Well, that guy, Ace, is a pilot fighting the Dragon and his mob in Mongolia. The Dragon wants the airline out of the area. Don't know why yet but it's only the third chapter, _Door to Doom_. Or something like that."

"Sounds cheesy as hell. I think I'll like it! Even if Mongolia looks like the San Fernando Valley."

They watched the silly, entertaining movie chapter unwind until the apparent death of the hero as the episode closed. Tori spoke up, "I love that they only show a chapter a week like when these were part of the Saturday matinees back before the war."

"Wanna see a movie?" Jade asked later.

Checking her phone to see what was playing at the Pacific Theaters at the Grove. "Sure. I hear _Salinger_ is really good. But I like the Riddick movies too…"

"Let's see _Riddick._ I'm not really in the mood for a documentary. But, I'm not expecting much. The last movie was okay but nowhere near as good as _Pitch Black._ "

The theater at the Grove had a matinee that started at noon. They left at 11:15 – Jade figuring that was plenty of time to drive, park, hit the restroom and get whatever from the snack bar.

As Tori tried to pay, Jade yanked her away from the ticket window and paid for their tickets. She also paid for her popcorn, large Coke and Tori's snacks – popcorn, Diet Coke and gummy worms.

"God, Vega… What you eat…" Jade muttered, shaking her head while Tori shoved a handful of corn and a gummy bear in her mouth.

"Wha…" the singer tried to say with a mouthful of popcorn and jellied sugar.

"Never mind. Watch the movie!"

"It hasn't started yet!"

"Watch the lame commercials before the previews."

After the movie, they walked around the mall. Tori admired the fashions on display and Jade criticized the same clothes.

After several hours of good-natured bickering, they left and returned to the Vega home.

As they drove back home, Jade said, "Vega… Tori, I do think of you as a friend. A good friend. I have. For a while now."

"Jade…"

"Don't get sappy! I just wanted to tell you."

"Then why…?"

"I do have an image. I've known the rest of our…group since the second or third grade but I still treat them the way I do."

"Guess I should feel privileged," Tori joked.

With no trace of humor, Jade replied, "You should!"

Then she glanced over to see Tori beaming. She shook her head but still couldn't help but return the smile with a smaller smile.

As they walked in, Holly said, "About time! Tori, set the table. Jade, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure."

Soon, as Tori set the table for five, Holly said, "No, six. Sophie's coming over."

"Aunt Sophie? Ah, that's great!"

Meanwhile, Jade was grating a large block of parmesan cheese while glaring hatefully at an equally large slab of mozzarella. The Goth muttered, "She better do the dishes too!"

"No, Trina gets those," Holly said. As if in response, her phone rang. "Yes? Trina! But Aunt Sophie is…" A huge sigh, "Alright! Call me later, okay?"

"What?" Tori asked.

"Trina isn't going to be here for dinner. She's going to see some band at the Roxy."

"Cat's going to the Roxy too," Jade said. Then, grabbing the other hunk of curdled milk, she muttered, "Tori better do the dishes."

Aunt Sophie turned out to be a beautiful, brunette woman. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders with a slight curl. She had a small, barely noticeable mole just below the right corner of her lips. Open, expressive eyes missed nothing as she took in her brother's home and the people there – for the hundredth time since they moved in. A very friendly woman, she pulled Jade into a hug, saying, "Welcome to the family!"

Jade pulled back, "Whoa! Thanks, but I'm just staying here as long as I have to before my old man wises up."

"You're living here and sharing dinner. That's close enough. Holly, did she help you fix dinner?" Holly nodded in agreement with her sister-in-law. Sophie smiled, turning back to Jade, "See? Holly doesn't let just anyone help out with dinner. I'm a danger in the kitchen beyond coffee or toasted bagels. My little Towy is the same."

"Towy?" Jade laughed.

"She had trouble with the letter 'r' when she was little. All kids do. I bet you did too."

" _Nooo_ , Jade was perfect! Just ask her," Tori said sarcastically but with a small, disarming smile.

"She's right. I came out speaking the King's English like a pro…" Jade said in a very serious voice.

Laughter filled the room.

David walked into a room full of laughter and family. He loved it.

"'Bout time, you lazy SOB! Where the hell have you been?" Sophie demanded of her older brother.

"Uh, working? Maybe you've heard of it?" Even as she snorted in disdain, she pulled her sibling into a big hug.

"You big doofus! I don't have to work! I married well. And divorced better," Sophie said with a large laugh.

David turned to the newest resident of his household, "Jade, how are you doing? Fitting in okay? These… _ladies_ can drive you nuts!"

"If Vega is any kind of example, I know what you mean. All too well!" Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade. "Real mature, Vega."

"It's Tori! Tori! Any idiot can say it!"

"Say what?"

"Tori."

Jade started to laugh uproariously as Tori stared at her. When she got the joke, she glared at the Goth. "Dammit, Jade!"

"Ooo, language," Jade said, wagging her finger in Tori's face.

Sophie roared with laughter and her brother and his wife joined in. Towy was the only one not laughing but glaring.

Soon, she had to give in and started to chuckle too.

"Holly let her grate the cheese," Sophie said after the laughter died.

"Well, 'let' is kind of a strong word…"

David interrupted the Goth, "Wow, I can't even cut the cheese…"

Sophie didn't waste any time with David's unintentional opening, "God knows that's not true! Jade, if you use the bathroom after him, you may wanna light a match first!"

"You're no bed of petunias either!" David countered, naming his sister's favorite flowers.

Before the bathroom humor went too far, Tori quickly asked, "How's Onkeemo?"

"Oh, he is so adorable. Except when he chewed the strap of my Louis Vuitton…"

The five of them settled onto the couches and talked while the adults had some of the wine Sophie brought and the two teens drank less potent concoctions.

Naturally, Sophie had to find out why this unknown girl was living in her brother's house. The story came out and Sophie was getting angrier and angrier.

"That BITCH! I… I wanna mess her up! Really bad. David, you still have that trowel and bag of dry concrete?"

"Ye-es, a half-bag now... Uh, why?"

"I'm gonna cement her cooch closed!"

Jade laughed, "I like you, Sophie!"

Sophie laughed and her anger faded – some. "I like you too, Demon Spawn."

"SOPHIE!?" David yelled.

"No, it's okay. It's funny when she says it," Jade stated.

To calm the discussion, Holly said, "I think I actually have a really good case. Mason, Matlock and Vega has a really good detective agency on retainer. Drake's operative already managed to get some statements from the West servants. They back up what Jade said. Not that I doubted that would be the case."

"And…?" Tori asked.

"If we want to really press it, as Jade's still technically a minor, there's the abandonment issue. Then there's the domestic abuse and… Anyway, there's plenty we can use. Just after a day. Should even be able to get you home, Jade."

"I…" Jade glanced at Tori, which caused Sophie to narrow her eyes knowingly. "I'm not sure I can ever live there again."

"You're always welcome here, Jade. Right, Dad? Mom?"

"Of course!" David said.

"Jade, you're always welcome here," Holly nodded with a sweet, welcoming smile.

"Okay, let's lighten the mood," Sophie said. "Jade, what's your favorite movie?"

"Oh god…" Tori moaned, her face pressed into her palm, as Jade launched into a professional-level critique of her favorite movie.

Sophie did offer one comment, "I liked that one too. Not as much as you but… I did like the meatloaf scene in the extended edition. What about another genre?""

"Noir?" Jade asked. "I love _The Maltese Falcon_ , both the Ricardo Cortez version and the Bogart one. _The Big Sleep_ is a great one too. Oh, and _Double Indemnity_!"

Movies became the focus of the discussion as the smell of homemade lasagna filled the house.

When the timer went off, Holly pulled the tray of lasagna from the oven then slid in the cookie sheet with the garlic bread. Five minutes later, she announced, "Dinner's ready!"

The family, including their newest member, sat down to dine on the homemade pasta dish. The girls were even allowed two glasses of wine each – since they were not leaving the house that night.

"Jade, what dressing do you like?"

"Blue cheese, if you have it. If not, uh…"

"Got it. We've had it ever since Tori was little. It was the only way to get her to eat a salad," Holly snickered.

"Mo-om…" Tori whined.

After dinner, they settled back into the living room and Tori showed them Trina's 'high-quality entertainment with top-notch acting'. Of course, the network was showing a rerun that featured Tori and Jade as fellow Cheese Boobs.

"Good choice, Vega," Jade said, dryly even as the others were laughing. When the repeat image of Jade grabbed the large fork from one of the kids in a mouse costume, they started roaring.

"They left that in…" Jade muttered. "Weird people…" Then she looked around at the people around her – Tori next to her on the kitchen-side couch and the three adults on the half-couch nearer the front door. _This must be what it's like to be in a real family… I think I can get used to this._

* * *

As she was leaving, Sophie gave everyone a big hug. As she came to Jade, Tori warned, "She's not a hugger…"

"Don't care. She's getting one," Sophie said. Jade froze but slowly moved her arms to lightly embrace the older woman.

Sophie said, "I like her! She's s keeper!"

"A keeper? I'm not a pet!"

"No dear, not that way. I was talking to Tori. In case she hasn't told you yet, she likes you. A lot!"

"AUNT SOPHIE!?"

"What? She likes you too, Tori!"

"SOPHIE?!"

"Jade, if I don't say something, how long will you two dance along the edge?" She laughed and walked out the door, whistling the old Concrete Blonde song.

" _Dance Along The Edge_ …" Holly muttered with a smile. "We all loved that song. Still do, actually." David was also whistling the tune as he waved to the departing car and came back in.

"Me too! I love Johnette Napolitano. Saw her live a couple of times. Solo and with Concrete Blonde. She was a Goth doll. Had kind of a crush on her." David quickly looked at his wife, "Well, that was before I met you…"

"Good save, buddy!" Holly said.

Meanwhile, Jade and Tori pointedly did not look at each other. Finally, Jade muttered, "G'night."

Then she disappeared up the stairs to the guest room.

Tori stared at her hands, ignoring the looks from her father and mother before Holly nodded towards their younger daughter. Then she relented and turned to empty the dishwasher.

David came over and sat next to Tori, taking her hand gently. "Hey, it's okay. You know Sophie. She's always been like that. She was the one who got me to finally decide to ask your mom out. She saw how I was mooning over her while Mom waitressed at the IHOP near campus."

"But Dad, this is… I mean…"

"Don't go down that river. You're not Cleopatra and this ain't no Nile barge. Anyway, remember how many times I found you going through those old Playboy and Penthouse collections I inherited from my dad? I kinda knew then. And, of all the people you've dated, Jade is easily the best."

"But we're not dating! And she barely likes me! And definitely not like that!"

Holly came into the living room. "I think she does. I'm not as good as my dear sister-in-law but I saw some of the covert looks Jade gave you."

"Covert looks. I like it," David said.

"Quiet! I'm trying to talk to our daughter, not impress you, you goof!"

"Mom, I… This is Jade. She's hated me since I started at Hollywood Arts! She only came here the other night 'cuz she had nowhere else to go…"

From the head of the stairs, they heard, "That's not true. Tori, like I said earlier, I've thought of you as a friend for a while. Actually, I've considered you a friend since that stupid stunt of mine during the stage fighting class when you didn't narc on me. And…"

Jade came down the stairs with a rare, hopeful look on her face. "Tori, the reason Beck and I broke up over the summer - after you helped us get back together at the Full Moon - was because I liked you more. He saw that and let me go so I'd go to you. But I didn't. I was too scared. I never thought you'd feel that way. You were Sweet Sally Peaches who never…

"Tori, your aunt is right. I do like you. A lot. Now, if you want me to leave, I will. I can stay with Cat and Sam or even with the Olivers…"

Realizing Jade missed the beginning of the conversation, Tori stood up, "No. I want you to stay. We can…see what happens. But, more than anything, I wouldn't throw out a friend. No matter what!" With a smartass smile, she added, "Even you…"

This time, Jade initiated the hug. Even as she did so, she whispered, "Don't get used to this. I'm just feeling unusually vulnerable."

"Okay Jade," Tori replied, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the embrace.

* * *

 _On the road to LA, June 20, 2018…_

Passing Barstow, the highway curved south then west towards Victorville. Near San Bernardino, they would turn off I-15 onto I-210 and head west for home.

David quietly said, "Jade, if I didn't say it before, welcome to the family."

Fingering her new wedding band – identical to her wife's - the newlywed smiled, "Thank you, David. You have and I've always felt that." Then she grinned, "Now, about that honeymoon cruise you and Holly promised…"

David snorted a laugh. "We'll talk when everyone is conscious."

Then, in the ensuing silence, Jade kissed the top of her wife's dozing head. She heard Tori murmur as arms wrapped loosely around her. Jade whispered, "I love you, Towy."

In a sleepy whisper, Tori muttered, "I love you too, my demon child…"


End file.
